fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
E.R.I.K. Robot Mario
E.R.I.K. Robot Mario (E.R.I.K. stands for Evil Ruption Into Kaos) is a evil robotic version of mario, he is a haywired robot that gone crazy and attacks the habitants of the mushroom kingdom, it is the leader of E.R.I.K. invented by Erik (person not seen in game), he first appears in Mario : Across Kaos as a final boss, he is a 900 year old robot, it is unkown where he was made at or how he got made. Appearance E.R.I.K. Robot Mario has a gray metalic head, he has a big screw for a nose and mustache and eyebrows, he has 2 tooths that are up, 2 tooths that are down, counting them makes it 4 tooth he has, his hands look like big red fighting gloves, he has a button on the back of him with the M marked on the back of it, the exposed buttons on the hands are red with the White M marked on it Game Appearances Mario : Across Kaos He is the final boss of this game, he was created by the company by the name E.R.I.K., but after a few years, he goes older and Erik programs him, he goes haywire after accidently cutting a blue wire, making him the one to attack the mushroom kingdom Inhabitants, Mario must stop him before Toad town is destroyed, here are the attacks below. *he attacks mario by slamming his hand on the ground with one of his hands, but mario must Jump on the exposed button of the hand before he removes his hand from the ground, *he will lay his hands flat down, if he lays his hand flat up, a Random Power-up will appear (like Super Leaf, Super Mushroom or Fire Flower), *he may move his hands to the both side of the stage and quickly clap them together, if mario is caught in the middle, he may take damage, this can be avoided by jumping it In the first phase, he may do those attacks (check the list of attacks above), and the exposed buttons on his hand must be jumped on before mario trys to defeat the head, the exposed button must be jumped on 3 times to destroy the hand, after one of his hand is destroyed, it gets harder, here are a list of attacks below when one of the hand is destroyed *he will attack mario by slamming the hand on the ground, this time if mario dodges his hand while he begins slamming, he will fake out a slam *he will lay his hand up with fire comming out of it, mario must not jump on the hand before mario gets dealed damage *he may move one of his hand (if one of his hands are defeated, he will either move his hands to the left or right if the left or right hand is destroyed) move them to each side of the stage quickly, mario must jump it before he gets caught either at left or right after his hands are destroyed, the 2nd phase begins as he will attack with his own head, a POW button will appear as mario defeats his minions (tiny versions of him without hands), how many minions appear will increase as the boss is damaged more, here are the attacks listed below *He will slam his head into the ground causing the screen to shake and cause a shockwave, mario must jump before the screen shake before mario gets stunned *he will swoop his head down, this can be dodged easily by ducking *he will will send out Minions to aid him, defeating them results in a POW Block appearing, hitting it one time makes him dizzy, if the POW Block is hit 2nd time, the block will disapear, and he will turn around, exposing his weakness. the summoning minions will increase as mario damages the head after mario hits the button by throwing an object at it 4 times, he will explode Into Super Mushrooms, Super Leafs, and Fire Flowers that fall all over the mushroom kingdom, bringing peace back to the Mushroom Kingdom Trivia *His attacks and weakness (except that the button on the head is on the back) are similar to Tiki Tong's, after being defeated, he will blow into Super Mushrooms, Leafs and fire flowers like Tiki Tong blows into Bananas, the final boss music for E.R.I.K. Robot Mario is also Tiki Tong's Final Battle Music *In one of his quotes, "TO BE EXTERMINATED!", is a reference to what the Daleks say in the British show, Doctor Who'.'' *'''His eyes look like Mario's eyes in SM64 except the irises are pixelated and he has a mustache like Mario's mustache in SM64. *He has no backstory of how he was made Musics Category:Final Bosses Category:Robots Category:Evil Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Enemies Category:Mario Bosses Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters